


Following (orders)

by jesseofthenorth



Category: 28 Weeks Later (2007)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment between the rooftop and finding Tammy, Andy and Scarlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Following (orders)

**Author's Note:**

> Because the inside of Doyle's head is apparently endlessly fascinating, I wrote this. Also because who can resist a little for-shadowing? Not I apparently.

They train you hard. Drill it into your brain over and over and over until it's all you know. When the order comes it's only sight, squeeze, release. You don’t see _people_ , just targets. Pull the trigger, follow orders, pull your eyes away before the body hits the ground, move on to the next target. 

It's why, he thinks later, it took so long, so many hits, to realize how fucked the order was. He was, the whole place was _fucked_.

Doyle thinks as he's running away “I can't wait to get off this island and get the fuck home.”


End file.
